Prior art infusion sets or systems provide numerous ways for engaging a fluid connector to a base to deliver a therapeutic fluid subcutaneously to a patient. Most of these prior art systems are plagued with leaking connections and inefficient ways to allow the patient to disconnect the fluid connector from the base without a backflow of fluid from the patient through the base and back into the environment.
The present invention provides an improved sealing subsystem incorporated into a pivoting or rotating “ball” joint that moves from an emplacement position to an infusion or delivery position to a disconnected, protected, closed position.